In an optical communication network, an optical module implements conversion of an electrical signal to an optical signal, and by controlling power supply of a laser in the optical module, the optical module controls a light-emitting state of the laser, thereby implementing loading information carried by the electrical signal to the optical signal.
However, the information loaded to the optical signal is merely a single channel of information. Transmission of the single channel of information limits the bandwidth of the optical communication.